Viva Las Vegas
by Maxi-Luca
Summary: Fiona and Imogen take Bianca to celebrate for her bacholerette party in the best way, with the Chippendale's, which makes Fiona remember that she's got to work a little harder to keep Imogen's attention.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi nor have any claim on Chippendale's... But damn do I wish I did.**

**Author's Note: Dedicated to my lovely Krissyjoy, because she made me remember I saw Chippendale's lol. As far as I know, there is no such hotel/casino as Cairo, I feel like they're minicking the Aladdin but that closed down years ago. **

Viva Las Vegas

Everything was going according to plan. More or less anyways. They were all in Las Vegas, Nevada, checked in at the Cairo, the tiny hall was reserved, Drew was on his way to an Adam-lead bachelor party and it was up to Fiona and Imogen to give Bianca her bachelorette party. She remembered hearing her mother and aunts talking about the Chippendale's show at the Rio for one of her older cousin's bachelorette party a few years back and knew Bianca would enjoy it. Of course, she knew Imogen would probably enjoy it too, even she would enjoy it, it was just a big party with half naked men that she could appreciate. Just fun and games and Bianca had no idea while Imogen beamed with excitement.

"Okay, Fiona, where are we going?" Bianca asked as she stood with a straight face as Imogen put on her veil as was custom for the bride-to-be's bachelorette party.

"You'll see," Fiona smirked.

"You're going to love it!" Imogen exclaimed. "And done!" she said, gleefully as she admired Bianca and the veil, "Aww, you look so pretty."

Bianca took a deep breath and held it, her eye brows raising in nervousness as she looked at herself in the mirror. This time tomorrow, she'll be Mrs. Bianca DeSousa-Torres, and that thought made, as Imogen had said, her stomach full of pterodactyls. However, she could picture it, being married and still able to take on the world. She knew they would manage. Of course it wouldn't be easy, but they would manage. He'd work and have his freedom while she went to school and mastered in whatever called to her, and after college, and once she had a job, the tiny spawns would come and she'd be living a dream life only lucky people could call a reality.

"Okay, guys, it's almost 7 o'clock, we should get going," Fiona said as she checked herself one last time before applying lip gloss. "Everyone has their fake IDs?"

"Check!" Imogen said excitedly while Bianca nodded.

"Great. Let's go."

The three girls walked down the halls through the hotel, through the casino, passing make slot machines, some people screaming in joy at winning money, others cursing up a storm because they were losing. The girls walked with their heads high with excitement at the prospects of a fun night, and slight anticipation because Bianca had no idea where they were going, she only knew it was a bachelorette thing.

They got to the front of the casino and it didn't take long before they were able to get a taxi. Bianca smirked and elbowed Imogen when the taxi pulled up showing half naked women advertising for Harrah's casino in Mardi Gras attire. Imogen looked and slightly blushed, giving a small, embarrassed smile before playfully pushing Bianca.

"Okay girls," Fiona said as she turned towards them, "Get in."

Fiona took the front seat next to the Russian sounding taxi driver while Bianca and Imogen took the back seats, Imogen unable to sit still.

"Where to?" the taxi driver said with a deep voice.

"The Rio," Fiona answered. And they were off. It didn't take too long, luckily the driver had gone the back way instead of driving directly down the strip which was always packed with traffic. Once they arrived at their destination, Fiona paid the driver before he sped off and she rejoined her friend and girlfriend staring at the entrance.

She couldn't help but smirk at the awed expressions they both had. "What is this place?" Imogen said airly.

"The Rio. It's theme is Carnival in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil," Fiona answered.

"This is pretty awesome," Bianca said.

"Just wait." They entered the casino, the whole decor was different than Cairo, which had a very "Arabian Nights" feel, this was total and complete party atmosphere with music to go along. "You guys wait here, I have to go get the tickets to the show."

"What show?"

"You'll see."

"No, seriously, Fiona, what show?" Bianca was almost demanding at this point.

"Don't worry, Binx," Imogen said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, "It's gonna be fun."

Fiona smiled at her girlfriend, leaned in for a quick kiss on the lips before she hurried off.

"You guys aren't going to put me in of those cages, are you?" Bianca asked, pointing upwards at a woman dressed in feathers dancing in a cage that was elevated.

Imogen couldn't help but laugh as she pushed her glasses up, "No."

"Then?"

"You'll see."

"Why don't you guys want to tell me?"

"It's a surprise! Don't you love surprises?"

"Not particularly."

That made Imogen pout. "Sometimes, you're not very fun."

Bianca scoffed and said, "Watch out, boob lady at 12 o'clock."

Sure enough, a hostess walked right up to them, practically naked and very big breasted, holding a tray full of glasses and asked, "Drinks?"

Again, for the second time that day, Imogen blushed and shook her head no and looked away from the hostess. Bianca couldn't help but smirk. "Jack Daniels and Coke, please?"

"Sure thing, sweet heart. ID please?" Bianca handed the waitress her ID and the woman stared at it for a moment, gave the ID back and said, "I'll be right back with your drink." She walked off.

"You don't want anything to drink, Im?"

Imogen shook her head, "Nope."

"How come?"

"Fiona doesn't drink, so I don't either. Moral support."

Bianca nodded and smiled, "That's cool."

The waitress returned, "Ya know, I don't see many Canadians around here. Welcome to the Rio, home of Carnival in Las Vegas, and of course, the Chippendales." Imogen stiffened as the waitress handed Bianca her drink, "Enjoy your time here at the Rio." The hostess walked off.

Bianca stood there for a moment, drink in hand, and squinted her eyes before turning to Imogen who looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Did she say Chippendales?"

"Like, the Rescue Rangers?" Imogen offered.

"Moreno! Did she said Chippendales?"

"Aw man," Fiona interrupted as she rejoined them, "Who told you?"

"Coyne, are you taking me to Chippendales?"

"It was suppose to be a surprise! I even got us front row tickets."

"You're taking me to see Chippendale's?!"

Fiona rolled her eyes and let out a breath, "It's fun. My mom, aunts and cousins have seen them before. They said it's just like a big dance show."

"Yeah," Imogen added, "With half naked, really hot guys."

Fiona squinted her eyes at Imogen, suddenly worrying if it really was a good idea.

Taking a big drink from her cup, Bianca shook her head slightly at the strength of the alcohol and said "Fine. Let's do this."

The girls cheered and made their way to the entrance of the show. It didn't take long before they were allowed inside and found their seats. The stage was dimly lit, a fog machine was going off, there were strobe lights and laser lights and all the women around were mostly older and making their way to drunk. There were even a few elderly ladies who were probably either very modest and reserved in their youth, or party animals who never left the scene.

They found their seats and sat, Bianca in the middle who sat almost anxiously and had long since finished her drink and slightly felt the effects of Jack Daniels being drunken too fast. Imogen was staring up at the stage taking in the atmosphere and in awe of the setting, she was nervous yet excited. It was her first time being at any kind of event like this, be it a wild party, night club, whatever this counted as, it was a first for her. Fiona for her part was excited. A male body may not do anything for her, but she could appreciate the sight of a hot body and besides, she was always up for a party.

The lights in the audience dimed and women began to scream as the announcer said, "Ladies and ladies... Are you ready... For... CHIPPENDALE'S?!"

And all the women shouted and screamed from "YES!" to "TAKE ME NOW!" The feel of the audience, everyone's combined energy, all of it rushed at Bianca and she couldn't help but get excited and scream right along with the women as the lights moved and the strobe light blinked. The first five of however many men came out in denim outfits, their backs to the audience, heads down, hands in front of them. Imogen put her hands to her mouth, unsure of what to expect as she glanced at Fiona who caught her stare and winked back.

The music began and at first, there was a step here, a step there, a slow beginning but as the music picked up, the five men in unison turned and the first thing to be taken off was their jackets. The women went crazy, screaming and clapping. It was only the first dance. The music went fast paced and the dance number was flawless as one by one, each man ripped off a tank top to reveal an insanely tone torso with wash board abs. Both Bianca and Imogen stood there, dumbstruck at the sight of such unbelievably tones muscles. Fiona laughed at her girlfriend and friend while clapping and cat calling along with the women. As the dance number progressed, each man ripped off their jeans leaving them solely in a black speedo that left little to the imagination. Imogen brought her hands to her mouth again as Bianca's eyes bulged out and Fiona was sure she had heard the woman behind her say "Sally, catch me, I'm gonna fall, woo!"

The number ended and Fiona looked at Imogen and Bianca with a smirk, "Did you like?"

Neither girl said anything, only smiled and nodded vigorously.

The light setting changed to a more silvery feel and more men, roughly eight or ten appeared on stage. Half were wearing solid blue jump suits, the other half black and white jail bird suits. All had small sledge hammers. The music started at a fast pace and the dance number began, the fog machine shooting out more fog, the strobe light blinking with the rhythm of the music. First the men ripped off their sleeves and threw the materials into the audience causing the women to scream wildly. A sleeve flew right above Imogen, who sat there frozen. The dance progressed, shirts came off, Bianca became one with the audience and was jumping up and down, cheering and screaming as the dance moves turned into more sexual innuendos with the sledge hammers being used. Fiona stole a glance at Imogen who was still awestruck at the whole ordeal. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open, she was definitely enjoying the show, probably a little more than she thought she would. The dance number ended, once again, with the men in speedos, this time white, and in a pose.

"This is amazing, Fions!" Imogen exclaimed, "It's all so cool!"

"I know!" Fiona replied, not as excitedly as she should have been. She couldn't help the slight insecurity clawing at the back of her brain.

The next number started, this time with three guys, each wearing a business suit and holding a brief case and wearing a hat. The dance started and right away they used the briefcases as props, twirling them around in unison before tossing them off stage. The dance continued, one man would dance, the next mimicked the moves, and the last did the same. Imogen clapped, Bianca cat called, and Fiona laughed. All the women cheered. Soon the clothes came off, first the jacket, then the shirt, and finally the pants leaving the men in boxer briefs and high crew socks as they kept dancing. The dance was a about to finish as each man put their hands to the waist band of their boxer brief. In perfect unison, they turned around and ripped them off showing each ass in all their glory as the entire audience erupted in cheers and screams and whaling. Bianca laughed hysterically, Imogen fell back into her seat in a giggle fit and Fiona cat called.

The lights picked up, and one guy, an Asian looking guy came out on staged in jeans and a pea coat, no shirt. "I hear we have a bride-to-be up in here?!" he said, scanning the audience before landing on Bianca. "And there she is!" He jumped off stage as three other guys placed a chair and a shower curtain on stage. The Asian guy walked up to Bianca and held out his hand to her, "What do you say ladies, shall we show this bride-to-be one last good dance?!" The entire audience shouted in approval and Imogen nodded her head vigorously while Fiona pushed at Bianca.

"No, no, no," Bianca kept saying through an embarrassed smile.

"C'mon, sweetheart, we won't bite," he paused, "Unless you want us to."

"Do it!" the woman behind Bianca said.

"Okay, why not?" Bianca said as she was lead away by the sexy Asian man.

Fiona scooted next to Imogen as she giggled, "I think they're gonna give her a lap dance."

"Really?!"

Fiona simply nodded.

The Asian man sat Bianca down on the chair as she turned back to the audience, "Ladies, let me introduce you to, Max!" A light shined on the shower curtain and it was a silhouette of a man. He stood there for a second before emerging from the make shift shower, only covered by a towel from the waist down as he turned slightly to the audience and smirked. Imogen grabbed Fiona's arm as her mouth fell open, Fiona couldn't help but laugh as her girlfriend's grasp tightened when Max turned around to face Bianca, handing her some sort of material. He gestured to her as she held out the material, which ended up being white boxers. The entire audience screamed as Max slowly dropped the towel, revealing his toned, smooth butt. A strange giggle left Imogen as she buried her head in Fiona's shoulder, peaking back to the stage. Max had Bianca lean forward and down to hold out his boxers as he stepped into them. When he rose, he started to slowly and erotically dance along with the ambient music playing, straddling Bianca's lap and wavering his hips. The biggest, most embarrassed smile came across Bianca's face as she tried to look away, only to have Max grab her face and make her look back at him.

"Oh my god, this is so awesome!" Imogen squealed.

Fiona laughed, "You want to be up there?"

Imogen looked back at Fiona in shock, but laughing still, "Are you kidding me?"

Just then, the music changed and three more men in white boxers came out and all began dancing in unison all around Bianca as Max continued to give her a lap dance. The audience went wild, screaming, even Imogen and Fiona joined in, only Imogen was much more enthusiastic which garnered a questioning glance from Fiona.

Once the number was finished, the Asian guy came back out and announced, "That was Max, Julian, James, and Shawn dancing especially for our lovely bride-to-be before she puts on that shackle. Please, ladies, lemme hear you scream!" All the women roared, cheered, and hollered as the Asian guy lead Bianca off stage.

Bianca all but fell back into her chair, her eyes were wide and a little glossy as if she couldn't believe what had just happened. "Oh my god, guys," she said stiffly.

"How was it?!" Imogen asked excitedly.

"Oh my god," Bianca repeated, she was at a loss for words.

Before either could say another word, the music picked up, a mix of hip hop and house music with flashing lights came on, many men came onto the stage, two or three at a time, danced a routine and disappeared, each group wearing matching clothing from cowboys to police officers to soldiers. Occasionally a man in a black trench coat would grab an audience member and bring her to the stage to give her a quick lap dance or have a couple of guys dance against her. When the Asian guy looked toward Fiona, Imogen and Bianca, he tilted his head and walked up to Imogen, grabbing her arm and pulling her to stage where he turned her around to lean in between his legs as he sat on a chair and two topless guys in army fatigues danced on either side of Imogen.

Fiona froze, her mouth hung open and she could not help but feel jealous as the Asian guy seemingly put his hand down her shirt and pulled out a beaded necklace and put it around her neck before sending her back to her seat. Imogen was laughing so hard when she practically fell back to her seat.

"Oh my god, Im!" Bianca exclaimed, "That was awesome!"

"I know!"

There were about two other dance numbers before the big finale where the guys, the whole group came out in the traditional Chippendale's get up and did a dance and bid goodnight to the audience. All the women clapped and slowly got up and began to chat loudly amongst themselves. Fiona was the first to rise from her seat, quietly fiddling with her purse as Bianca and Imogen laughed and giggled.

"I feel like hitting a club, guys," Bianca said, a sparkle in her eye.

"There's, um, the Voodoo nightclub on the rooftop," Fiona said unenthusiastically.

"Oh that sounds exciting!" Imogen squealed, putting her hands together.

"Let's go!" Bianca said, throwing her hand up in the air, making her way to the exit, Imogen following right behind.

Taking a few steps forward before stopping, Imogen turned around and looked at Fiona, tilting her head, "You coming?" She smirked, remembering the night of the first senior party that ended in a disaster at her expense but ultimately brought her and Fiona together.

Fiona only smiled as she nodded and walked forward.

SSS

"Oh wow, that was awesome!" Bianca said as she hung off Imogen and Fiona, having a little too much to drink, "The clubs in TO are nothing like that. Oh my god." Her words were slightly slurred and she was having trouble keeping her balance that both Fiona and Imogen kept nearly tripping.

Luckily they were at their room and Fiona took Bianca's arm off her shoulders to unlock the door while almost all of Bianca's weight hung off Imogen, who was having just a little bit of trouble keeping Bianca upright. When the girls got into their room, Imogen was dragged and nearly fell to the floor as Bianca drunkishly laughed and fell into the one of the queen size beds. "You guys!" she nearly screamed, "I had so much fun! I love you two! You're both so awesome! I'm sorry I waited so long to be friends with you. Especially you, Imogen." Bianca leaned upwards on her elbow as her facial expression fell solemnly, "I'm sorry I was so mean about being your friend last year. And I still owe you."

"Don't worry about it," Imogen said, "You've more than made up for it."

Bianca dropped her head back and closed her eyes, falling asleep pretty quick.

"Wow," Fiona said as she put her coat on the back of the chair that was at the desk and walked into the bathroom, "What a night." She started to wipe off her makeup. Imogen followed her and silently both washed up and made their way to the suitcases. "Think we should try to change her clothes?"

Imogen looked at Bianca and noticed how heavily asleep the girl was, "Nah. She'll be okay."

Without a word, both girls changed clothes, neither sneaking a peak, both wanting to, if only to tease the other. When they were dressed, Fiona couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at Imogen's Betty Boop pajamas. "Cute."

"Thanks."

They got under the covers.

"You okay, Fions?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You just seemed a little distant after Chippendale's."

Fiona was silent for a second and struggled with herself about whether or not she should tell her insecurity. "Was I?"

Moving to her side so she could face Fiona, Imogen replied, "Very much so."

With a sigh, Fiona knew she might as well be honest, "I guess, I got a little jealous."

"About what?"

"You were drooling over those guys. It just reminded me that you still like guys."

"Fiona-"

"I know."

"I like you. A lot. Like a whole lot."

"I know," she paused to turn to her lay on her side so she could face Imogen, "I just forgot that you still like guys too and it just reminded me that I have double the competition to keep your interest."

Imogen sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fions, I can find anyone attractive. I just like people but I love you. You're the only one I want, Fiona Coyne."

It was the first time Imogen had told her she loved her after they started dating. Fiona almost wanted to cry it made her heart swell so much. "I love you too, Immy."

With a smile, Imogen leaned forward and placed her lips onto Fiona's and kissed her deeply and passionately, placing her hand around the other girl's neck for once. They kissed for a little while longer before Fiona fell asleep. Imogen stayed awake a bit longer, staring at her girlfriend, softly smiling at how much she realized she loved her. Fiona, in her sleep rolled over and faced the opposite way. With a small chuckle, Imogen, who was always the big spoon, scooted right against Fiona and wrapped an arm, almost protectively, around Fiona. Despite being asleep, Fiona's hand grasped Imogen's. Imogen smiled as she tightened her grip and leaned her forehead against Fiona's neck before finally falling asleep.

_END SCENE_

**Author's Note: There it is, in time for the Vegas "movie!" Woot! So yeah, Imogen getting pulled up onto stage, that was me. It was awesome. Haha!**


End file.
